


Clean

by Sidoh



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexuality, Brief and non-serious mentions of Seven/Zen, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidoh/pseuds/Sidoh
Summary: Quick morning sex results in a wet mess.





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Just a self-indulgent little PWP I wrote while procrastinating. I still feel mildly awkward about writing in second person, but I feel like that's what most people prefer when it comes to MC. I could be wrong. 
> 
> Spoilers for Seven's real name, if anyone still cares about that.

You turn on the tap to rinse your mouth after spitting toothpaste foam into the sink. You’re fresh out of the shower and haven’t bothered to cover yourself up to brush your teeth. It's taken surprisingly little time to become comfortable around Saeyoung like this, and there’s something nice and liberating about being able to walk around his house naked.

When you look up, Saeyoung is standing at the door, feigning shock. “A naked girl in my bathroom!” He covers his mouth. “Am I still dreaming?”

“Wait, you’re not Zen!” you gasp, playing along. “Did I break into the wrong house again?”

Saeyoung chuckles and appears behind you. He wraps his arms around you and kisses your cheek. “We might be able to arrange something. Do you think Zen would have a threesome with you and Ms. Vanderwood?”

You snort when you feel his erection rubbing against you. “Only if Ms. Vanderwood kept that away from him. I'm pretty sure Zen is allergic to any penis that isn't his own.”

“Poor Ms. Vanderwood,” Saeyoung says with a dramatic sigh. “She just needs love like the rest of us.”

You turn your head to kiss him, moaning softly into his mouth as he cups one of your breasts and massages the nipple to hardness. You arch against him when you feel the head of his cock running up and down your slit, knowing that the slightest bit of extra pressure would cause him to slide right in. “In a bit,” you say, even though it’s incredibly tempting to just spread your legs and let him enter you.

“Please?” he whines. You raise your eyebrows when you hear a tell-tale ripping sound. 

“Do you always happen to have a condom in your hand when you find a naked girl in your bathroom?”

“Only on very lucky days.” He pauses to roll the condom on. “What are we waiting for?” 

When you catch his gaze in the mirror, you seriously start to regret the order in which you decided to go about your routine that morning. “I have to pee.”

A smile spreads across Saeyoung’s face before he leans in to pepper kisses down the back of your neck. “I don’t mind.”

You frown. “What do you mean, you don’t mind? If you fuck me right now, it’s not going to end well.” 

Saeyoung reaches around and rests his hand between your legs. You notice just how turned on you are when the lightest touch of his fingers makes your hips want to move on their own. “That's subjective,” he says as his fingers gently rub your clit. 

You roll your eyes. “Fine." You grab the sink and bend over a little more. “If you want me to pee all over you, go ahead.” 

“Great!” Your eyes widen when you can already feel him pushing inside. You expected your words to discourage him, but then again, you should know by now how unpredictable Saeyoung is. 

"Wait, are you serious?" He's barely started to move inside you, but you can already feel the pressure on your bladder increasing. “Because otherwise you really have to stop right now,” you warn him one last time. 

Saeyoung doesn't stop, and the way he angles his hips up as he fucks you tells you enough. His cock drags along your inner walls, pushing against your bladder from the inside. “Relax,” he says, making you realise how tense your body is as you try to hold it in. A strange mixture of arousal and desperation starts to build inside of you as his thrusts get harder, yet still deliberately angled. It’s a similar feeling to when you know your orgasm is going to be a little wetter than usual, but with a full bladder, you know that this is going to be a whole different kind of wet mess. 

It first happens when you least expect it. As your body melts into his touch, you're unaware of your muscles gradually relaxing. When Saeyoung pulls out nearly all the way, a small squirt of warm liquid escapes, dripping down your thighs and onto the floor. 

“Fuck,” he breathes as he stares down in awe, not giving you the chance to be mortified. “That’s so hot. Let go for me.” 

There’s no stopping it now, even if you wanted to. Every time he pulls out before slamming back in, more and more of it gushes out. The movements of Saeyoung’s hips quickly become less controlled, and the head of his cock swelling inside you tells you that he’s getting close. Feeling how much your pee splashing against the underside of his cock arouses him only makes it easier to give in. 

It's still coming in small spurts when he stills inside you before riding out his orgasm with deep, slow movements. “Is there more?” he asks, pressed firmly against you and not showing any intention of pulling out. You nod and cover his hand with yours, pressing his teasing fingers against you harder. 

“I’m going to come,” you gasp. Just when you’re at that blissful point of no return right before you start to clench around him, his free hand comes to rest just below your stomach and presses down hard. Your knees buckle and you lose all control. A dribble quickly turns into a stream that won’t stop until you're completely empty and he pulls out of you with a wet sound.

You look down at the puddle on the floor, the realisation of what you just did suddenly hitting you. “I was clean before this, you know,” you say, your cheeks heating up when you turn around to face Saeyoung. “Now I have to shower again.”

“You could take another shower, and I’ll clean this up. Or,” Saeyoung says, looking up with a smirk as he kneels between your legs, “I could clean you up instead.”

You open your mouth to point out that your definitions of clean may differ somewhat, but when you feel his tongue lapping at you, you’re suddenly not all that concerned about hygiene anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Saeyoung is a filthy pervert and no one can convince me otherwise.
> 
> [tumblr](https://sidohfic.tumblr.com/) (nsfw)


End file.
